Expectations
by RipleyM
Summary: Beca is dubious about college, until she meets a certain red head. Eventual Bechloe, rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fic ever, just playing with ideas really**

**Criticisms welcome**

**This will follow the basic plot (kind of) with changes , and I'll change the general dialogue**

**I do not own pitch perfect, any of its characters or storylines**

Chapter one – Expectations

Why did I have to attend some stupid University to show my worth, I was completely focused on what I wanted to do 100%. But no, my dad wasn't having any of it. I needed my college years under my belt, for experience if anything.

On the day of the movie, I gave my dad and the step monster the cold shoulder. I was perfectly capable of making my own way there, I wasn't 12 anymore. As the standard looking university swamped with new students and creepy students helping them out rolled into view, I regretted my tiresome defeat to my dad. I could have just moved away by myself and got on with my life, I was legally an adult after all.

After a blonde girl with a mega-watt smile handed me a rape whistle (creepy), I hauled my bag to my new room. I was sharing with a complete stranger, something my dad said would "add to the college experience". Whatever. The girl "Kimmy Jin" was so frosty I thought one glance from her would turn me into icicle-Beca.

And that's how I got here, wandering around the activities fair looking for something to do. After setting up all my DJ equipment and putting my laptop on to charge, I had unpacked all the essentials. Various groups of frat boys, stuck up girls and swim teams milled around me. I spotted an all-boys acapella group singing "whip it", the main guy looking like an idiot prancing about. But the students looked at them with admiration; it seems acapella is popular at this school. Huh. I signed up for an intern ship at the radio station, figuring I can at least do something beneficial to my dream. I turned around, straight into the judgmental path of a neat looking blonde. I could tell by the way her eyes wavered over my ear piercings and eyeliner that she didn't think much of me. She handed me a flyer for the "Barden Bellas" oh god, another acapella group. She launched into a little speech of what they were and how they're going to totally definitely 100% win the finals this year. I wasn't paying much attention, just nodding along and saying yeah at the appropriate moments.

"Isn't acapella kind of lame?" I asked, testing the blonde. Her eyes narrowed.

"It is absolutely not lame, and you should feel honoured at us asking you of all people to join such a rewarding group!" It seems I hit a nerve, god this girl got angry so quickly. Wait did she say us? I looked next to her, only just noticing a very very pretty red haired girl with crystal blue eyes standing there. She was smirking at me, but not in a nasty way. Ignoring the blonde girl still ranting, I smirked back at the red head.

"Hello? Stupid alt-girl? Just take the flyer and audition." The blonde rolled her eyes and resumed her search for something along the lines of girls with bikini ready bodies…

"I know It sounds lame, but you should try it out" Red spoke in an understanding voice, and didn't seem like a pitbull ready to attack me. "Aubrey here is just worried; she really wants us to do well. So think about it, for me" she lowered her voice slightly and winked at me. I grinned at her, she seemed really interesting, and I sure would like to know her better.

I walked away, thinking about quick tempered Aubrey and the red head; I still didn't know her name. I stopped to answer a painfully enthusiastic text from the stepmonster, still in earshot of the Bella's counter. I wasn't listening in, but I heard Aubrey tell Red to hide her toner, and her laughing in reply.

Maybe college would be interesting after all.

**Please review, updates soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update! Still doing exams at school, there will be a long chapter soon I promise**

**I do not own pitch perfect, any of its characters or storylines**

The next day I rolled out of bed, threw on a purple checkered shirt and jeans, and headed to the radio station. It was time to start my job. I was still debating the whole Bellas thing, sure it would be fun, but do I really want to join an acapella group? It wouldn't hurt to get to know some people. Like the redhead. Cough cough.

After meeting Luke the station manager, and discovering that I was only going to be stacking CDs (how helpful for my career. Not) that guy from the taxi ran in, apparently late. Oh joy. He kept talking, something about taking my glasses off and being beautiful underneath

"I don't wear glasses" I snapped back.

"Then you're halfway there" god this guy was cliché. Yeah he was cute, in a lost little puppy way, but not really my type. After him talking my ear off for a few more hours, I practically sprinted back to my dorm. I got ready for bed, ignoring the cold glares from Kimmy Jin as I knocked a stack of books off my desk. This girl really speaks with her eyes. I curled into bed, Kimmy Jin still clicking away at her computer, her neat little life all organised and proper.

I woke up to the buzz of my alarm, waking me up for my intro to philosophy class. But I just thought fuck it, I don't need that class. One more hour of sleep won't hurt anybody. I was rudely awakened by my father, droning on about making memories and friends.

"kimmy Jin is my friend" I protested.

"No." came the reply from my loving roommate. My dad raised his eyebrows, giving me the "see? I'm right" face. Ugh. He told me I had to join a club, and if I still didn't like college, I could leave. Not a bad deal. He left, and I gathered my things to go and shower. Communal showers are creepy, but since everyone was at class, I thought it would be empty

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away" I still had titanium in my head, after making a mix with it earlier after work. I only sang in the shower, and the coast was clear it seemed.

"You can sing!" what the fuck! It was the redhead! I jumped back in surprise, pulling back the shower curtain.

"That song is my jam..my lady jam" jesus Christ, what was this girl doing, trying to give me a heart attack! I was holding on to the shower loofa for dear life, trying to cover my dignity. This would be totally hot in any other situation, but she kinda surprised me a bit.

"That's nice.." mental images were now appearing, holy shit.

"I'm not leaving here until you sing" she said, her eyes twinkling. Giving in, I started singing, and she joined in on the second line. God she was good. Our voices sounded amazing together, I'm not gonna lie. She grinned at me, and I let my eyes travel downwards, damn.

" Oh I'm pretty confident, about all this" she winked at me, still smirking.

"You should be" She really should be. Were we flirting, actually flirting, in a shower stall, after she BROKE INTO MY SHOWER. Somme frat boy said I had a lovely voice, ah now it was clear what she was doing in the shower. I hid my sudden hatred towards the guy, stupid jerk. She retreated back to her stall, and I took the quickest shower in my life. I decided I will audition, since I have to join a club, I'd rather join one where the redhead was. I'm beginning to sound creepy ah.

I strolled back to my dorm, and I still couldn't stop humming titanium, not even letting Kimmy Jin's hostility dampen my mood.

**I don't really like this chapter, but meh. Updates soon! Please review**


End file.
